lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
OwO: The Beast
OwO: The Beginning At 7:33 pm, on a regular tuesday morning, I found a tutorial on Wikihow.com about a strange tutorial on how to do a ritual. I clicked on it because I was bored and curious, but I soon would realise that I shouldn't have done that. I looked at the page and read the whole thing. I decided that I should try it, but I had second thoughts and ignored them. I set up the ritual and then did the ritual, I thought it was funny and looked at my screen and sat down. Every word on the screen was replaced with "You are a fool, OwO" and I thought it was strange and I just ignored it and tried to not let it set in, as I refreshed the page, but it just showed the Google Error 404 page and I just went to the regular main page of wikihow and I realised the entire website was deleted. I looked at the date and it glitched and changed to November 1st, but it is June 3rd, I decided that it was an important date to whoever has done all of that. I waited a month, then another, and another. OwO: The Event I had waited an entire year and nothing had happened, until it was November 1st. I looked at the date and remembered that day, that strange, odd day. I decided to see if wikihow was undeleted, but it wasn't deleted, nor was it restored, but the only words were in red, and said "So, you remember the date. You shouldn't have..." I was confused and I heard violent winds and I looked everywhere in the house until I looked at the front door, it was completely busted down and the wind was violently blowing through the doorway, with wood splinters flying everywhere. I heard a scurrying noise through the halls upstairs and I looked, I was shocked and suprised when I found a bright cyan tail in the doorway of the bathroom, I was scared and I got prepared with a shotgun and I then headed into the bathroom and I looked in the mirror, and I felt genuine fear and dread, I heard a yelp and whimpering. I realised, my dog... Brian. I heard it coming from the basement and I ran downstairs and almost fell. I looked to the corner and my dog was laying there, whimpering. My dog, Brian, then started to mutate and I heard his bones and joints snap violently as he got on his hind legs and turned a bright lime green, as Brian stopped mutating, he said "I'm sorry, buddy." I bolted as soon as Brian took a step. I jumped up the stairs as he chased me on his hind legs. I finally got on the first floor and ran out the door, but I felt something, curiosity. I slowly walked back into the house and I looked downstairs, I saw Brian, bleeding. I knew that his strange mutation would be his end, I put my hand on his head and tried to comfort him as he slowly bled out and screamed. When he finished screaming, he said "Burn-" and then he imploded and his blood splattered in my face and I felt his pain, and my anger. I yelled "Come out you coward, come out!". I looked out the window as the wall dissolved like Spider-man and the beast walked toward me slowly. I fired my shotgun at him, but the bullet dissolved as it flew toward that thing. It said "It is not my fault he is gone, it is my curse." I ignored it and shot again, and again. The bullets kept dissolving as they hit it. The beast said to me "If you want him back, you will have to face me." I agreed. I shot him but the bullet didn't dissolve, it just dodged the bullet. The thing said "In a fist fight." I was fueled by anger and did not factor in the fact that he had powers, so I agreed. We fought and as he hit me, my left arm started to feel lifeless, I realised that his "curse" was infecting me as well. My left arm was growing red fur as I fought harder and harder. The Beast started to weaken and I felt sadness... His sadness. I stopped, thinking about if I should keep fighting. as he looked at me, confused. He realised that I was feeling his sadness. He said "Since you are feeling my sadness, I should tell you why I am like this..." and I just sat there, slowly growing red fur listening to his story. He continued, "I used to be a regular little boy, at the age of 11... I decided to explore the internet, and I found the same tutorial as you have. I did the ritual and the same thing happened to me, yet, they told me that I was the only one that survived their attacks and then he infected me with the curse. I became the next... Beast, and I have done the same thing they did years ago..." I sympathized with him and he tried to undo the curse on my dog, but he was too late, he was dead. He decided to undo the curse on me, but it only paused the curse. OwO: The Aftermath It has been two years after that event, and the guy's curse slowly undid on himself, he told me his name was Carl and it has been kind of hard to cope with my dog's death. I called McDonalds and ordered a delivery, when it was 2 hours later, I was concerned and I looked out the new door, and I was shocked, the entire neighborhood was just like Carl when he was still infected. I was confused and I asked Carl if he knew what was happening and he didn't know a thing. It has been a week since that happened and I am hiding from the new government. Category:Crappypasta Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Rituwel Category:Animulz Category:BATTELS Category:Beings Category:Blood Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Wall of Text